Good Bye
by Marsetta
Summary: what if something changed the future and Usagi tried to save everyone? Dare!


**Hello this may be a one shot if you like it please tell me i might make another helpfull crittics are welcome i would prefer it to so thanks bye oh yeah**

_**I dont own sailor moon and i am not getting payed so back off**_

"Chibiusa!" Usagi yelled as her daughter slowly disappeared right in front of her "NO" Usagi ran toward the little girl but before she got there Chibiusa was gone.

"Chibiusa why" then Usagi remembered if Chibiusa was gone that meant that either she or Mamoru was about to die for Chibiusa was in fact there daughter "Mamoru"

Usagi ran as fast as she could to find her future husband. She ran for a few minutes before she finally found him "are you ok" she asked him.

Mamoru was starring down an alien when she had asked him. He nodded.

The alien heard her question and saw him nod he laughed "He might be but you won't be for long" he shot a beam into the air and a bunch of ships descended into sight.

People noticed when the alien said "this will be seen all over the world" he snapped and screens were showing on all the ships "and what are they supposed to see?" Usagi asked "a battle to determine if we should spare this planet from destruction" he said

"and who is going to fight exactly" Mamoru asked him "why the Sailor Senshi of course" he said

"aren't they the protectors of this planet?" he asked.

"yes we are" Usagi had transformed around the corner and showed herself to him "where did that other girl go" the alien asked

"I told her to go home" sailor moon said to him "good she might like to see you before we kill everyone on this planet" just then the other Sailor Senshi arrived on the scene "its about time you got here now let the man slaughter begin" he said with another snap this time hundreds of creatures started to appear out of no where and attack.

Not only did they attack the senshi but they also attacked anyone who was unfortunate enough to get caught within their swinging arms.

Tons of people were getting hurt. Sailor moon saw this and ran out into the middle of the biggest clutter and did several tiara tosses effectively taking down ten monsters that were there. She did this over and over again taking out ten or more at a time and after a few hours of fighting the Sailor senshi had taken them all down.

"Good work girls because of you, your planet will be spared. But the people who died are not so fortunate" he said

"Why did you do this?" Sailor moon asked sporting several cuts and bruses.

"I did it to find out if you were worthy of keeping this planet or if you should be exterminated along with the rest of your race. You passed the test so I will leave now and test other planets. Goodbye" he said with a grim face.

He snapped his fingers and he and his monsters were gone and the ships started to move "No don't leave yet! I'm not done with you!" She yelled to the ships which stopped. The screens kept showing the sailor as she cried

"How will you save a soul if it has already left" she heard from the speakers on the ships "I will do all I can" she said she gripped the gem on her broach and she started to float and a golden yellow light surrounded her. Her sailor outfit changed into a beautiful long white gown with gold accents

"I will save them" she cried out and all the senshi were yelling things like "don't do it" and "you wont survive" the girl ignored her friends and started to glow. There was a big explosion of light. When the light left Sailor moon she started to descend from her previous spot. She was not moving in any way.

"Usagi!" Mamoru yelled. Usagi's family finally put two and two together and ran to there daughter. Sammy stayed behind so stunned he fell to the ground and watched as his parents backed away from the girl that was his sister. Just then the big screens showed a bunch of supposedly dead people start to stir "oh my god she gave them back there lives" The people around her starred waiting for the sailor to wake up.

She didn't stir at all and her chest stayed still. She had stopped breathing and her heart had stopped beating. She was dead.

Mamoru's hat fell as he picked up his girlfriend and he started to cry "Usagi why did you leave me?" Usagi's parents were crying. Her brother had put his head into his knees which he had pulled up to his chest as he sat on the ground.

Her senshi gathered behind her parents and people started to gather around them. There savior was dead and she died saving them all from the heartache of lost family. She left them.

This is when they heard a voice they never thought they would hear again say "I am leaving but I don't want you to mourn my death I want you to live with happiness in your hearts and just remember to not take life for granted. I will go now. Oh yeah Rei this is for you" she pointed at her and something started to appear

"This will allow you to visit me in another dimension. Remember you are the only one to use it because it can be fatal for anyone else" she stood in front of Mamoru "don't even try" she told him and he cried harder "I will miss you" he told her "and I will miss you" she said as she leaned in for a kiss. "Goodbye" she said and when she backed away she disappeared and everyone watched as the dead sailor moon's clothes changed again to reveal Usagi Tsukino which only made her parents cry harder.

To the Senshi's surprise Sammy got up and moved to his sisters side "Goodbye Usagi-neechan" he said as he shed a single tear. He got up and walked away. The ships had started to leave. And with one last Goodbye Usagi Tsukino and Sailor moon were gone


End file.
